1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, a method of activating an imaging device, and a computer readable recording medium saving program.
The present application claims the benefit of priority based on International Application No. PCT/JP2014/077168, filed on Oct. 10, 2014 and is a continuation application based on International Application No PCT/JP2014/077168, and the entire content of the PCT International Application is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging devices with improved operability have been disclosed. For example, in a digital camera disclosed in JP 2008-15015A, a shooting mode corresponding to a period of time until a shutter button enters a certain state is set.
In a technique disclosed in JP 2008-15015A, after photography preparation is completed and a shutter button is pushed, measurement of a period of time starts. For this reason, in the technique disclosed in JP 2008-15015A, a process of setting a shooting mode is not performed while a process of activating a digital camera is being performed. Thus, in the technique disclosed in JP 2008-15015A, it is difficult to start imaging in a desired shooting mode directly after the digital camera is activated.